


Instilling Fear

by Fosky



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Gothic, Writing, remember those gothic posts on tumblr? yeah I decided to post mine, some dragons are related to other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fosky/pseuds/Fosky
Summary: Just my gothic writing about my clan!





	1. Ir Sâtrihvix

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first time posting stories of any kind here, so bear with me ahah.
> 
> Ir Sâtrihvix is a dragon related to Destiny, specifically a wizard hive! (cool enemies but...kinda creepy ya know?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Everyone asked you to stop. “ _The cave is empty_ ” -they said. You ignored them.  
  


The cave was empty, but you went in. Your steps echoed behind you. You were alone.  
  


You kept going.  
  


You reached the end of the tunnel few minutes later. A shame.  
  


“ _There’s nothing here_ ”-you sighed.  
  


You turned around. Darkness was your only company there.  
  


You saw the light. The exit was near.  
  


You started to run. The light wasn’t getting closer. You stopped.  
  


You turned back.  
  


Green glowing eyes were watching you. _One pair, two-no-three?_ You lost count.  
  


You wanted to leave. You gazed at the exit.  
  


It wasn’t there anymore.  
  


More and more eyes started observing you. Your head started spinning. Whispers were filling your empty mind with chants in a foreign language. You closed your eyes.  
  
  


You won’t see the light anymore.

 

 They lied.

 

_The cave wasn’t empty._

 

 

 

 

Everyone asked you to stop. “ _The cave is empty_ ”- they said. You ignored them.


	2. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren is my sweet timid siren (ah! get it), but he has a lot of potential for these kind of stories ;)

   
  
A song pierced the silence of the lair. Only you heard it. 

  
You shaked your heard. " _It was nothing_ "-you thought.   
  
  
But you still followed those gentle notes.  
  
  
You found a grotto, deep into the forest. You stepped inside, but...you didn't see anyone.  
  
  
A shadow whispered in your ears(or was it in your head?), its voice - _oh_ -so sweet. A shiver ran down your spine.  
  
  
  
" _Come to me_ "-it told you. But you hesitated.   
  
  
The shadow smiled softly and you found yourself smiling back.   
  
  
  
" _Come to me_ " it repeated. You reached for it, vision blurring.  
  
  
Its touch felt too warm on your skin. " _Too hot_ " you gasped.  
  
  
Clawed hands dragged you down  
  
  


down

 

down  
  
  
  
down  
  
  
  
  


 

 You forgot how to breathe.

 

" _It's okay_ " the shadow said.

 

 

You felt cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A eerie voice breaks the silence of the lair.  
  
  
The shadow sings again. 


	3. Phoebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what im doing to be honest, but eh.
> 
> [this is my lair ,if anyone wants to see my dragons!](http://www1.flightrising.com/lair/401474)

Your eyes are closed. You bathe in the **Sun** 's rays, feeling them like kisses on your scales.  
  
  
_"It's warm, I like it"_ \- you explain to your companions. You don't understand their perplexed expressions.  
  
  
You spend your days under the **Sun** 's presence, its light reflecting on the leaves, leaving on the ground bright drops of itself.   
  
  
_" I want to catch them"_ \- you mutter- _" I need them"._  
  
  
Your friends are worried, you can tell it. But you still don't understand the reason.  
  
  
  
Every night you feel cold, lonely, weak. You hate how the **Moon** shines in the sky.  
  
  
_"That's my place"_ \- you growl - _" it's mine"._  
  
  
  
You don't know why you said it.  
  
  
  
The **Sun** welcomes another day and you smile.  
  
  
_"The time has come"_ -but you don't recognize your voice anymore.  
  
  
  
You open your wings and take flight, ignoring the destination.  
  
  
You fly, _fly ,fly and fly._    
  
  
You don't hear the screams and cries of your companions, begging you to come down.  
  
  
You only listen to the **Sun** 's voice.  
  
  
_"Come to the Light"_  -you hear it saying.  
  
  
and you **obey**.  
  
  
  
You can't feel anything.  
  
_Anything_.  
  
_Anything_.  
  
  
Not even **pain**.  
  
  
You open your eyes and you finally _See_.  
  
  
Your scales are _molted_ , your mane _burnt_ , your wings _scorched_.  
  
  
But you finally _See_.  
  
  
You are the **Sun**.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	4. Cami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm it's hard coming up with these kind of things.

_Snip snip snip snip_  
  
  
You sew in a quiet and peaceful silence.  
  
  
 _Snip snip snip_     
  
  
You cut the rope with a loud _snap._  
  
  
 _snip snip_  
  
You're happy.  
  
 _snip **SNAP**_  
  
It's done, the heart is mended.  
  
Your friend looks at you with a gleeful expression. You smile gently.  
  
  
Now onto the next.  
  
 _snip snip_  
  
the rope is red, red,  _red red_ _red_ (why is it red?)  
  
 _snip snip **TACK**_  
  
Ah. No more rope left...a shame.  
  
 _"It's fine"_ you say  
  
 _(But are you really?)_  
  
You take a glance at your own pulsing heart. It's there. _"I'm fine"_  
  
You look some more.  
 _(are those cracks?)_  
  
You can't look away  
  
Your heart is missing pieces.  
(Where are they?)  
  
You shake your head. It’s fine.  
  
 _(No it’s not)_    
  
You keep looking. It shatters into your red  _(weren't they pink?)_ hands.  
  
  
  
  
 _“It’s fine. I can still mend it”_  
  
  
  
  
 _(With what?)_


End file.
